ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Ultimate Infinity/Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn is the female protagonist of Disney Ultimate Infinity ''and one of the 3 starter pack characters of the game alongside Captain Jake and Indiana Jones. Bio '''Princess Sally Acorn' is the daughter of King Nigel Acorn and leader of the Freedom Fighters. Born as the heir to her fathers throne, she was taken, as a child, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone by her Nannie Rosie Woodchuckwhen her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman and led the Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After King Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the Knothole Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against the Eggman Empire. Skill Tree Her attacks are mostly based on her swordsmanship skills, using her ring-blades in battling enemies but however, she's also good at martial arts as well as her high intelligence. She became one of the most powerful Disney Infinity Playable characters starting at Level 38. Regular Attacks *Ring-Blade Swipe: She uses her Ring-Blade swipes to get damage for the opponent. *Ring-Blade Spin Dash: When she rolls, she does a ring-blade spin dash. *Ring-Blade Wave: She uses her ring-blade while waving at the enemy to the left/right. *Karate Kick: *Karate Punch: She does a karate punch. *Martial Arts Combo: Ranged Attack *Ring-Blade Throw: She throws the ring-blade at the enemy in front. *Ricocheting Blade: Special Moves *Magenta Blade Wave: "Can't waste anymore time." Sally throws a Red Star Ring which suggests into the area around her as she performs a wide spinning slash with her energy blades held out vertically flat so this causes the red and blue energies to mix together into a magenta color has an energy ring extends from her position. "Hyaaa!" *Acorn Star: "Just a little further!" Sally trades out one blade for an energy shield similar to her Father's and she charges forward as energy spirals around her from the front, performing multiple hits and she finishes the attack by thrusting the other blade out and releasing a spread of energy outward. *Freedom Striker: "No time for plans, here I go!": Sally bings out her Extreme Gear to coast forward with an internal boost and afterwards, she then jumps off upon contact, goes into a flurry moving in a circle around the opponent, slashing and blurring from all angles to the enemy. "Hey! Over here!" She then summons her Extreme Gear once more to help with a rising flip kick and later, she uses it to spring board upward. "Here's my chance!" She performs a descending somersault kick to knock down the enemy downward, then falls straight down to slice past the enemy with her blades in a scissor manoeuver. "Hyaaa!" Health Upgrades *Faster than Hedgehog: Increases Sally's running speed. *Health Regeneration: This ability is unique, **Level 1: **Level 2: *Defense: Quotes *"Let's do this!" - her first entrance line *"Sally Acorn, the leader of the Freedom Fighters at your service." - her entrance second line *"Alright, here we go!" - her third entrance line *"Why I am so useless?" - her first being killed line *"Hey Sonic, are you ready for a mission?" - to Sonic the Hedgehog *"Wow! You're an awesome fighter Knuckles!" - to Marco Diaz **"Thanks but Star why you look like a talking Squirrel?" - Marco's reaction line to her *"No one escapes from Me!" - her first line while performing a Special Move *"I can do this!" - her first line when she is about to solve a puzzle More dialogue will be added soon. Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney Ultimate Infinity Category:Chipmunks Category:Squirrels Category:Princesses Category:Tomboys